


...All I got was this lousy t-shirt.

by RobronForever (tvlover9)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Boyfriends, Drunk Robert, Dublin (City), Horrible birthday gifts, M/M, Texting, robert sugden birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/RobronForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron goes to Dublin with Liv and Sandra and forgets Robert's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...All I got was this lousy t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I have no idea what this is. I set out to write a stupid little birthday drabble about a t-shirt, but somehow it turned into this. Also I've never written a story this fast, usually it takes me weeks, but I wanted to get this done for the Robert birthday Fic challenge on Tumblr, so hopefully it's not to much worse then my usual stuff. Thanks for reading!

 

 

 

Robert opens the door to the port-a-cabin and enters, his eyes immediately finding Aaron’s as he looks up from his desk. Warmth spreads throughout his entire body, the small sweet smile that Aaron saves just for him always has this affect. After a few moments of silence, Aaron chuckles.  
“You going to shut the door or just stare at me all day?”  
Robert shakes himself, and shuts the door without taking his eyes off of Aaron. “Can’t I do both?”  
He asks, giving Aaron a blinding smile.  
“God, you’re a soppy git these days.”  
Aaron scoffs, looking back at the paperwork in front of him as a blush creeps across his cheeks.  
Robert walks slowly toward Aaron, who pretends to be ignoring him, but is all to aware of every step that brings Robert closer to his side. He stops beside Aaron’s chair and waits. Aaron takes a deep breath and lifts his face to Roberts. Robert reaches out and trails his finger down Aaron’s cheek, they have agreed to take things slow, so he doesn’t pull Aaron from the chair and kiss him senseless like he wants. Instead he leans over and presses a kiss chastely to his lips. He pulls back just far enough to see into Aaron’s eyes and whispers,  
“I missed you.”  
Aaron laughs at him, his eyes sparkling,  
“Ya saw me last night, idiot.”  
“I know.”  
Robert smirks pressing his lips to Aaron’s again and stepping back to sit across from him at Adam’s desk.  
“So, what did you want to talk to me about?”  
Aaron fidgets with the papers on his desk, unsure how Robert’s going to react to what he’s about to tell him. He takes a deep breath.  
“Well, Sandra got a new job in Ireland, she wants to move there with Liv. But I just got my sister back, and I don’t want to lose her again.”  
Robert holds his breath, afraid that the next words out of Aaron’s mouth will be that he’s moving to Ireland. He wouldn’t do that right he wouldn’t leave Emmerdale, wouldn’t leave him. Robert realizes Aaron is still talking and focuses back on his words.  
“So, we’re leaving this afternoon.”  
Aaron finishes, looking at Robert for a response. Robert jumps up from the chair, and turns away from Aaron, trying not to panic.  
“You’re leaving, today?”  
Aaron nods, even though Robert can’t see him.  
“But you’re coming back, right?”  
At the insecurity in his voice Aaron stands, and moves up behind him.  
“Robert,” he says softly “look at me.”  
Robert turns, trying to keep the expression on his face neutral.  
“Were you even listening ya muppet?” He asks, smirking.  
“I’m going with Sandra and Liv to Ireland. I’m going to help Sandra settle in, spend some time with her and my sister, and then Liv and I will be back on Sunday so she can start school on Monday. I think Sandra just wants to see that I’m not crazy or something.”  
Robert relaxes, the smile returning to his face.  
“So, you aren’t moving to Ireland.” He breathes out, relieved.  
“Wait, Liv is coming back with you?”  
Aaron nods,  
“Of course I’m not moving to Ireland. Liv’s going to live with me for awhile.”  
Aaron says, clearly happy with the plan.  
Robert frowns,  
“Are you sure about this? A teenager is a lot of responsibility, especially one that likes to mug strangers and throw fruit at people. And with everything you’ve been through…”  
Aaron steps back, his face closing down,  
“I can handle it Robert, she’s my sister.”  
Robert follows Aaron grabbing his arm, his eyes softening,  
“Hey, that’s not what I was saying. I know you can handle it. You can handle anything. I know how much you care about her, I just want to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself too. But, if you’re sure about this, then I’ll support you anyway I can. I’ll even help Adam out here while you’re gone.”  
Aaron stares at him, trying to see any hint of a lie in Robert’s face. When he spots none, he smiles.  
“But,” Robert continues, “I have two conditions.”  
Aaron’s eyes narrow,  
“One, text or call me when you get there safely and at least once every other day and some pictures, pictures are required, ones with you in them!”  
He laughs holding up his finger at Aaron’s eye roll.  
“And two, promise me you’re going to come back, no matter what.”  
Aaron can’t help but laugh,  
“Getting clingy there, Sugden?”  
He whispers, lifting his hand to rest on Robert’s chest, looking into his eyes.  
“I promise, and I’ll miss you, too.”  
They stand there staring into each other’s eyes, Aaron’s hand on Robert’s chest, neither wanting to move. Eventually Aaron sighs, leaning in to slip his arms around Robert’s waist, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder. Robert wraps his arms around Aaron, pulling him closer. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it again. He knows if he starts talking he’ll say things he shouldn’t, like declaring his love or begging Aaron not to go. He inhales deeply, telling himself to calm down, it’s only a week and Aaron needs this, to have some fun and bond with his sister. He realizes that Aaron will be gone for his birthday, but doesn’t say anything, not wanting to cause Aaron any guilt.  
Eventually Aaron pulls back,  
“I better go, I need to pack.”  
Robert nods, letting go of Aaron. Aaron grabs his phone from his desk and heads to the door, he looks back at Robert, with a smile on his face.  
“See ya on Sunday, and don’t fight with Adam.”  
Robert sits at Aaron’s desk and pulls out his phone, typing out a quick text.  


R - I miss you already. xxx

Aaron’s phone chimes as he’s getting into his car, he pulls it out and smiles at the text from Robert. He sends a quick reply.

A - You’re an idiot x  
__________

Tuesday 8:15 pm

A – Landed safe and sound. Call u tmr  
A – miss u x  
R – Thanks for holding up your end of the bargain. ;-) I miss you too. xxx

Wednesday 4:47 pm

Robert’s phone rings as he and Adam are arguing about where to put the load of scrap he’s just picked up.  
Adam yells,  
“Why don’t you just let me handle it, what are you even doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be a silent partner?”  
Robert pulls out his phone, but before he can see who the call is from, Adam throws the van keys at him. He curses, fumbling both items, accidently accepting the call as he yells at Adam.  
“I’ll go back to being a silent partner when you stop doing things wrong, ya idiot!”  
He realizes the call is connected and puts it to his ear, huffing  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, that’s my best mate you’re calling an idiot.”  
Aaron chuckles.  
“I thought I told you not to fight with Adam?”  
Robert winces,  
“Ya, sorry. We wouldn’t fight so much if he would just do what I tell him.”  
Aaron laughs,  
“You probably say that about me to don’t ya?”  
“He’s fine, I promise I won’t be to hard on him. Anyway, how are you? Are you having a good time?”  
Robert goes into the port-a-cabin as they are talking and sits at Aaron’s desk.  
“Ya, it’s good. Liv is exhausting though. I don’t know how she has so much energy. She has this whole list of stuff she wants to do while we’re here. It’s good though, I think we’re going to the zoo tomorrow.”  
Robert chuckles,  
“Really? I wouldn’t of pegged Liv as admitting she wants to go to the zoo. Sounds more like you.”  
Aaron hesitates.  
“Fine, I picked it. She wants to go to though, she’s just to stubborn to admit it.”  
Robert laughs, “She really is your sister, isn’t she?”  
Robert hears Liv yelling in the background, then a muffled Aaron replying to her. “Sorry. We’re about to go out. I better go.”  
“Ok.” Robert whispers.  
“I’ll text you tomorrow, yeah?”  
“Pictures, Aaron! I want pictures, and not just of the animals, ok? I want pictures of you.”  
Aaron chuckles again,  
“We’ll see. Be good, Robert.” 

Thursday 7:30 am

Robert slaps at his phone as it buzzes on his nightstand, when it buzzes again he realizes it’s not the alarm and grabs it. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he looks at the messages, smiling as he sees who it’s from.

A – Good morning

The smile grows to face splitting as he sees the picture of Aaron in bed, his tongue sticking out, and one hand flipping off the camera. He stares at the picture for a minute before saving it as his background. Returning to his messages he types out a response.

R – Good morning to you too, I don’t know whether to thank you or not for the pic.

Through out the day Thursday he gets several more pictures from Aaron. Some of animals at the zoo, a couple selfies of Aaron and Liv together, and one of Aaron with a giant gorilla behind him. That night as he’s about to fall asleep he gets several images all at once from an unknown number.

L – Aaron said u were buggin him for pics. Heres some of my favs.

As Robert scrolls through the pictures he can’t help but be amazed. There’s several of Aaron from a distance, obviously unaware he’s being photographed. In one he appears to be having a staring contest with a bear. In another he’s knelling down, petting what looks to be some type of wolf cub. The last image is of Aaron, sitting at a picnic table, his cell phone in his hand a sweet smile on his face. He looks at the time the photo was taken and his heart stutters as he realizes that Aaron is texting him in the picture. He smiles to himself, stunned.

R – Thanks Liv. They’re amazing!

 

Friday 2:30 pm

A – About 2 start a marathon of Liv’s fav movies.

R – Sounds horrible. :-) Have fun.

Robert sighs, dropping his phone on the bar. Vic appears beside him with a pint, “Happy Birthday, Rob!”  
He tries to smile at his sister,  
“Thanks, Vic.”  
“Awww, you missing the boyfriend?”  
She asks indicating the phone in front of him. He scowls at her. “  
We’re supposed to be taking it slow. Aaron hasn’t used that word yet, and I’m not going to push it, so you better not either.”  
She holds up her hands in surrender,  
“Ok, ok. Have you heard from him today?”  
Robert nods,  
“Just got a text, he’s about to start a movie marathon of Liv’s favorite movies.  
“That’s cute.”  
She examines his face for a minute.  
“He forgot didn’t he? Your birthday?”  
He shrugs,  
“It’s not important, Vic. With everything he’s been going through, it’s not surprising. Plus I’m not a child, birthdays aren’t that big of deal anymore.”  
Vic pats his shoulder,  
“Whatever you say, Rob. Anyway, there’s still plenty of day left, he might remember.”  
She grins mischievously.  
“Vic, don’t you dare call or text him! It’s honestly not a big deal and he doesn’t need the guilt, you know he’ll feel.”  
Vic deflates,  
“All right I won’t say anything. If you agree to have a drink with me and Adam tonight!”  
Robert huffs,  
“Fine, I’ll see you later.”

Friday 10:25 pm

Aaron smiles seeing Robert’s name show up on his buzzing phone.  
“Hey, what’s up?”  
He frowns when there’s no response from Robert.  
“Robert?”  
“Aaron? Aaron are you there?”  
Robert slurs through the phone.  
Aaron laughs,  
“Rob, are you drunk? Is this you drunk dialing me?”  
“I miss you so much, Aaron. I wish you were here today. Vic made me come out even though I didn’t really want to.”  
Aaron grins at Robert’s drunken whining.  
“Well, it sounds like you had fun without me.”  
Aaron pulls the phone away from his ear as he hears a loud crash followed by some muffled cursing.  
“Robert? You ok?”  
He questions worriedly. He waits until the noises quiet down and asks again,  
“Rob?”  
“Hmmm”  
Robert murmurs.  
“Where are you?”  
“Home, I think.”  
“Ok, good. You go to sleep and I’ll call you in the morning, ok?”  
“K, love you Aaron.”  
Aaron’s heart stutters at Robert’s words, but before he can say anything the call is disconnected.

Saturday 9:15 – 11:09

Aaron calls Robert 4 times, but gets no answer.

Saturday 11:09

“Aaron? Is everything ok?”  
“Hey, Vic. Ummm, have you seen Robert this morning?”  
“No. Why? He was pretty sloshed last night, I just assumed he was still asleep.”  
“Ya, he called me, he thought he was at home, but didn’t seem real sure. It’s just, I’ve tried to call him several times and he’s not answering. Would you…?”  
“Awww, you’re worried about him.”  
She coos.  
“Vic…” he growls.  
“I’m just joking Aaron, I’m all ready heading upstairs.”  
He hears a soft knock on the door and Vic calling “  
Rob?”  
After a moment another knock and then a quiet laugh.  
“He’s here Aaron. It appears he’s breathing and has all of his extremities.”  
She laughs again,  
“Hang on a second.”  
He waits, listening to Vic’s gentle tapping on her phone.  
A minute later his phone buzzes. He pulls it away from his ear and opens up the message he has just received.  
He laughs looking at the picture of Robert, curled up on the floor, his jacket scrunched up under his head, his mouth hanging open, the duvet hanging off the bed, but wrapped around his feet.  
He hears Vic’s voice and puts the phone back to his ear.  
“I wonder how old is to old to get sloshed on your birthday?”  
she’s mumbling to herself.  
“Oh God,” Aaron groans.  
“What?” Vic questions.  
“I can’t believe I forgot, Vic.”  
“Ooops, I wasn’t supposed to tell you.”  
“What? Why not.” Aaron asks.  
“He said it didn’t matter and he didn’t want you to fell guilty for not remembering.”  
“Muppet,” Aaron murmurs, shaking his head.  
“Thanks for checking on him, Vic. I better go, we’re about to go into a church.”  
Vic laughs, “A church, you?”  
“Ya, it wasn’t my choice, today is Sandra’s day. See ya, Vic.”  
“Bye, Aaron.”

Saturday 11:30 am

A – I talked to Vic. She said you’re still alive, so that’s good.  
I’m at St. Patricks Cathedral. Today is Sandra’s day to choose what we do.  
I think we r going to some museum next.  
Do you want to pick us up at the airport tomorrow night  
It’s ok if you have plans, we can take a taxi like we planned  
Just let me know

Saturday 11:57 am

R – I’m alive, barely. Remind me to never drink again.  
Vic said you called, sorry I worried you.  
Of course I want to pick you up! Send me the details.  
Have fun being sophisticated today. :-) xxx

Saturday 12:04 pm

A – Good Ill email the flight info tonight  
Church was boring until Liv tried to climb into a statues lap and we got booted  
On the way to some museum ill let u know how it goes

Saturday 12:06 pm

R – Ow, don’t make me laugh. It hurts.  
I promise I’ll send bail money if you get arrested.

Saturday 3:45 pm

A – Werent arrested but Liv knocked over something thats prob really  
old  
I caught it so didn’t do much damage don’t think anyone noticed  
Still we left pretty quick  
It was actually a pretty cool place Vikings and fossils and what not

Saturday 3:48 pm

R – Good thing you were there to save the day.  
You broke it you bought it and all that.  
I didn’t know you were into old stuff. That’s so cute! ;-)

Saturday 3:49 pm

A – Course Im into old stuff  
I like u don’t I

Saturday 3:49 pm

R – Oi, you’re going to pay for that cheek!

Saturday 3:50 pm

A – Is that a promise

Saturday 3:51 pm

R – Yes.

Saturday 3:52 pm

A – At the Leprechaun museum now.  
There’s a creepy one here that reminds me of u.

Saturday 3:53 pm

R – Hi Liv.

Saturday 3:55 pm

A – Sorry Liv stole my phone  
We r actually going into a Leprechaun museum now  
I better go make sure she dont steal the pot of gold or somethin

Saturday 3:56 pm

R – Ok. Tell her to watch out for the witches too.  
They like to curse the annoying ones, don’t they?

Saturday 3:57 pm

A – She says it’s a good thing u arent here then

Saturday 10:12 pm

A – Oh my god im so tired  
After the leprechauns we went on a haunted walking tour  
It was actually really fun  
We have to come back sometime  
Theres loads of things I want to show u

Saturday 10:13 pm

R - :-) I would love that.  
Im glad you’ll be home tomorrow.  
I miss you.

Saturday 10:13 pm

A – Miss you too  
Night x

Saturday 10:14 pm

R – Good night. xxx

Sunday 7:30 pm

Robert stands with his hands in the pocket of his jeans, his leather jacket creaking as he shifts from foot to foot nervously. He sighs knowing he’s being stupid. It’s Aaron, he shouldn’t be this nervous, but they’d only been together a few days when Aaron had left, and they are supposed to be taking this slow. He doesn’t know how he should greet him. He wants to kiss him as soon as he sees him, but he’s not sure how Aaron would react to that. Before he can decide what to do, the doors open and a crowd streams through. As the crowd thins out Robert catches sight of Aaron. He’s looking down at a laughing Liv, with a grin on his face. Liv sees Robert and gestures in his direction saying something to Aaron. Aaron’s head pops up and Robert’s heart stutters at the smile that spreads over Aaron’s face. His anxiety melts away as Aaron and Liv walk towards him.  
“Hey.” Aaron says sounding just as nervous as he feels.  
“Hey.” Robert responds, knowing he sounds like an idiot but unable to come up with any other words.  
“Oh my God, at least hug or something, I’m getting a coffee.” Liv shakes her head at them and walks off.  
Aaron chuckles his eyes not leaving Roberts.  
“Hey.” Robert says again, cringing at himself.  
“Come here, ya muppet.” Aaron sets his bag down and steps closer to Robert, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. His hands fist in Roberts leather jacket as Robert’s arms tighten around him.  
“I missed you.” Robert sighs into Aaron’s neck.  
Aaron pulls back, “Let’s find Liv and get out of here.” He reaches for his bag, but Robert grabs it first. “I got it.”  
Aaron rolls his eyes at him but allows it.

Sunday 9:07 pm

Robert pulls the bags out of the trunk of his car,  
“Ok if I come in for a while?” He asks Aaron shyly.  
“No.” Aaron answers quickly grabbing his bag from Robert.  
Liv laughs at the expression on his face,  
“Aww, It’s like someone stole his ice cream.”  
“Oi, shut it you. That’s not what I meant.”  
He turns to Robert an apologetic smile on his face.  
“You wait right here. You,” he shoves Liv gently towards the Woolpack, “inside.”  
Robert tries to question Aaron, but gives up and leans against his car when Aaron pays no attention.  
Aaron returns several minutes later, a tote bag in hand. Robert eyes him questioningly, but follows silently after him when Aaron starts walking. He sits down on a secluded bench only lit by the glow of a distant street lamp.  
“What’s going on?” Robert asks sitting down beside Aaron.  
Aaron ignores him and pulls out 2 beers from the bag handing 1 to Robert and keeping one for himself. He reaches back into the bag and pulls out a plastic container. He turns away from Robert fiddling with something. A moment later he turns back holding a cupcake with a lit candle in it.  
“Happy Birthday, Robert.” Aaron whispers.  
Robert stares at the candle for a moment, and then bursts out laughing. He shakes his head,  
“Did Vic put you up to this? I told her to leave it alone.”  
Aaron glares at him,  
“No, I asked her to make the cupcakes, that’s all. And we are going to talk about you telling her not to say anything in a minute. First blow out the candle and make a wish.”  
Aaron holds the cupcake closer to Robert, who leans over, his eyes never leaving Aaron’s and blows out the candle.  
Aaron smiles setting the cupcake back in the box.  
His attention refocuses on Robert,  
“Robert I am so sorry I forgot! There’s no excuse for it and I’m really sorry.”  
Robert opens his mouth to respond, but Aaron stops him with a glare.  
“That being said, you should of told me! When I first said I was leaving you should of said something, or at the very least on the day, when you didn’t hear from me. I know I’ve been a mess these last few months and you’ve been taking care of me, but I’m ok now. You’ve been amazing, Robert and I want, no I need, this, us, to last. Which means you’re going to have to stop treating me like I’m fragile and yell at me when I forget your birthday, Ok?”  
Aaron sits back visibly relaxing after his speech.  
Robert nods,  
“Ok, next time I promise I’ll yell at you.”  
He smirks at Aaron.  
“Does this mean I get a present?”  
His eyes focus on Aaron’s lips as he moves closer. Aaron shoves a bag at him nervously.  
“Yes.”  
Robert looks at the bag, startled,  
“Really? I didn’t expect you to actually get me something.”  
Aaron huffs,  
“Good, because it’s not much, it’s actually stupid,” Aaron reaches for the bag, “in fact, just forget I gave you this, we’ll go into town and get you a tie or something tomorrow.”  
Robert grabs the bag,  
“No, you bought it for me and I’ll love it no matter what it is,” he pulls out the t-shirt as he’s talking, “or how ugly…”  
He stops speaking as he reads the words on the shirt. His heart pounds and he feels tears welling up in his eyes, he quickly blinks them away, hoping Aaron hasn’t noticed in the dark.  
“Oh, God. Ok, I knew you would hate it, it’s not a big deal, don’t worry you don’t have to wear it or…”  
Aaron’s words are cut off as Robert throws his arms around him.  
“I love it. It’s quite possibly the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”  
Aaron pulls back to see Robert’s face, trying to determine whether he’s messing with him. Robert cups Aaron’s face with his hand rubbing the soft scruff with his thumb. “Say it.”  
Robert whispers. Aaron smirks at him,  
“What, boyfriend? Ok. My boyfriend is an idiot.”  
Robert smiles, leaning in to press his lips against Aaron’s.  
“I’ll take it.”  
He whispers against his boyfriend’s mouth, kissing him again. Abruptly he pulls away and stands.  
“Hey where ya going?”  
Aaron protests.  
“No where.”  
Robert says as he pulls off his jacket and throws it on the bench. Aaron grabs his beer and takes a long drink his eyebrows raised as he watches Robert unbutton his shirt.  
“Umm, maybe we should go home and finish this, you’re going to get us arrested.”  
Robert laughs,  
“Oh, that’s definitely happening tonight. Not the arresting, the other part, but right now I’m putting on my new t-shirt.”  
Aaron rolls his eyes as Robert proudly pulls the shirt over his head. Looking down at himself,  
“How does it look?” He questions.  
Aaron bites his lip as he runs his eyes over the full length of Robert’s body, his face flushing.  
“Fine.” He finally murmurs, embarrassed.  
Robert laughs knowingly, pulling him to his feet,  
“Come on, I’m taking my boyfriend home to get the rest of my birthday present.”


End file.
